


I'd Got a Dream

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Drinking, Gen, I'd Got a Dream, Singing, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: A One-shot taken from my book “The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA”
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Thugs, Rapunzel/Thugs
Kudos: 4





	I'd Got a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drinking, Alcohol, Beer

Hook Hand began to sing: 

“I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look,

And my temper and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?”

Hook Hand took off the piano keys with his hook. Rapunzel giggled, amused, as she blocked them with her frying pan. 

Hook Hand continued to sing: 

“Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream.”

The thugs joined in, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!”

Hook Hand continued: 

“See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking fevers, 

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!”

Big Nose joined in: 

“I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes”

He showed Rapunzel the cut on his foot before continuing: 

“And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?”

Big Nose got in a boat with Shorty and then continued: 

“Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!”

The thugs joined in, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The thugs continued, bobbing their heads: 

“He's got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

The Thugs turned to Toll, who was holding a flower pot and continued, 

“Toll would like to quit and be a florist,”

Then they turned to Gunther, who was straightening a picture of a puppy and then continued, 

“Gunther does interior design”

And to Ulf, who was making a funny face, 

“Ulf is into mime”

And to Attila, who had just pulled a batch of cupcakes out of the oven, 

“Attila's cupcakes are sublime”

And then to Bruiser and Killer who were knitting and sewing, 

“Bruiser knits

Killer sews”

And then to Fang, who was playing with sock puppets, 

“Fang does little puppet shows”

Hook Hand turned to Vladimir, who was playing with two ceramic unicorns and continued: 

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!”

Hook Hand went over to Cassandra and asked, “What about you?.”. “I'm sorry, me?” She questioned. “What's your dream?”. Cassandra took a deep breath, put her guitar on and began to play and sing: 

“I have dreams, like you -- no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely, 

They have nothing to do with talent or money, 

To find the lost princess on my own,

So I don't have be a-lone, 

And so life can get to being warm and sunny!”

Rapunzel stood up on the table and sang: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs repeated her: 

“She's got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs repeated her: 

“She's got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued: 

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!”

Everyone cheered. Rapunzel continued: 

“And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!”

The Thugs continued: 

“She's got a dream!

She's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal--

Sick--”

Hook Hand added on: 

“Sadistic--”

Big Nose added on: 

“And grotesquely optimistic”

The Thugs continued: 

“Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!”

Hook Hand continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

Big Nose continued: 

“I've got a dream!”

The Thugs continued: 

“I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!”

Rapunzel continued:

“I've got a dream!”

Everyone cheered before continuing: 

“Yes way down deep inside,

I've got a dream!

Yeah!”


End file.
